GOSUTO SHIMA
by LovelyROYALS
Summary: After sailing for a long period of time the straw hat crew comes across a Mysterious island that happens to inhabit ghosts. Luffy, Zoro and, Sanji are tested with their emotions as these ghost takes the form of their love ones. With his crew in danger Luffy must think rationally and decide which is more important to him now, his crew, or his deceased brother Ace.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

A/N: This is my first fan fiction EVER! so I'm really excited to be posting something! This is a One Piece story that me and a friend was working on.

The first chapter is kind of short but the next chapter I post up will be much longer, I just want to have an idea of using this site and how many people will actually reads this story.

Enjoy!

**Introduction:**

The sun's ray's shines brightly as it reflects from the seas making it glisten. Wind gusts through the air forming waves into the ocean that crashes gently into Going Merry; A perfect day for a pirate…

"NAMIiii~" Luffy whines out his navigator's name impatiently.

"I don't understand…" Nami replies placing her hand on her hip, "The log pose shows that we're going in the right direction."

"Just admit it Nami, you had us going on the wrong path this whole time." Zoro blurts out as he leans back, folding his arms to the back of his head.

"SHUT UP! YOU GOT NERV TALKING TO NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS GETTING LOST!" Sanji yells angrily.

Ah yes, a perfect day, or so you thought. It has been days since the straw hat crew stepped foot on an island. Oh how Luffy craves for an adventure. The more days that went by the more impatient the pirates became. They were running low on supplies. Becoming desperate, they would be happy with finding any island.

"Hey guys, look over here!" Usopp shouts aloud, interrupting the ongoing fight between Sanji and Zoro. The whole crew turns their attention towards what Usopp is pointing at. Nami takes a quick glance away from her log pose, squinting her eyes from the sudden fog that crept in the air.

"That can't be…" Nami spoke softly. Sweat rolled down her forehead with her eyes widening in fear from what she was seeing. "IT'S GOSUTO SHIMA!"

_**CHAPTER 1: The Arrival **_

Rushing onto the Going Merry's head, Luffy's eyes glistened as he saw the nearby island, wondering what new adventure awaited for him and is crew. "AMAAAZIIING!"

As the ship sails closer to the island, leaving behind the thick patches of fog, it became clear that this island was nothing more than a forest with dead looking trees, not that it matters to Luffy. It actually just made him even more excited and curious to explore it. Without the slightest hesitation, Luffy grabs the anchor throwing it down and pulls the sails up.

"W-what Luffy, you're not actually thinking about going on the island!?" Nami asks franticly.

"Yeah, why not?" Luffy simply responds, ready to jump off the ship.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR!? THIS IS GOSUTO SHIMA!" chopper shrieks in fear. Luffy tilts his head with a puzzled look on his face. "Gosuto Shima?"

"GOSUTO SHIMA IS AN ISLAND KNOWN FOR THEIR GHOSTS!" Chopper squeals.

"GHOSTS!?" Usopp squawks.

"Ghosts…sounds interesting." Zoro smirks as he clenches his hand onto his sword, while Sanji scowls at him for his remark. "Oi Marimo, it's not interesting."

"Who knows, I might find ghost meeeaat~" Luffy hallucinates.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!" Usopp questions heatedly. Turning their attention away from Luffy, the crew began discussing about the island, deciding whether or not if they were THAT desperate. Because of the name it was pretty clear that they needed to be very cautious around this forsaken area, anything could happen.

"Oi, Luffy is gone…"Zoro mutters when he turns to notice Luffy was out of sight. The statement caught everyone's attention, making them to turn around to see that indeed, he was gone.

"That idiot." Sanji says grinding his teeth frustration.

"WHAT ARE GOING TO DO!?"Chopper asks as he panics and flails his arms around.

"Guess we have no other choice but to go..."Zoro groans, "we can't just leave him." And with that, Zoro hops off the ship.

"But, wait Zoro! Its—"

"As much as I hate to admit, the moss head is right," Sanji says lighting up a cigarette, "we can't just leave him, but don't worry I'll come back for you Nami swaaan~" Sanji states as he jumps from the ship and follows Zoro into the forest.

"I guess I should go too…"Usopp says pessimistically leaving ship—leaving behind Nami and Chopper, both not knowing what to do but pray and hope that their captain will return safely.

**To be continued...**

A/N: I forgot to mention above that this story will NOT be including Robin or Franky and also Ace is death has already occurred. So yes I know it may not make sense since Luffy had the thousand sunny during the war and stuff but this is how I choice to write this story. Also the characters are in the form before time skip.


	2. Chapter 1-2: The Arrival

A/N: here's the next part to chapter 1: The Arrival. As promised I made it longer :)

ENJOY!

Noise from the ship was loud enough to create attention. The figure raised himself slowly from his relaxing position, cautiously grabbing onto a dry brittle branch. Carefully making sure that the branches wouldn't snap, he climbed to very top of the tree he was resting underneath, curious to find the noise which has disturbed his rest. As he gazed upon his surroundings he notices a ship on the horizon nearly close to shore. Becoming more interested, he swiftly leaps from one tree to another, drawing himself closer to get a better view. From the built of the boat to the markings on the sails and flags, it was no doubt a pirate ship. A smirk forms upon the figure's lips.

"Finally…."

* * *

"Aiii…it's so foggy, I can't see anything!" Luffy whined with his squinting eyes. Shoving vines and branches to clear his path Luffy continues walking, still unaware that the others were looking for him. The more the straw hat walked, the deeper he got into the forest, and unaware of where he was going.

"I'm not getting anywhere…" Luffy thought to himself, "Oooh! I have an IDEA!" picking up a stone with a sharp edge, Luffy walks up to a tree and begins marking it with initials ASL. With this, he would know where he was and know when he already walked on a certain path. Feeling pleased with his idea, Luffy continued on his stroll.

**ONE HOUR LATER******

"Aiiiii! ALL THE TREES LOOK THE SAAAAME!" Luffy screams in frustration, causing his voice to echo throughout the forest.

* * *

"Oi, did you hear that?" Sanji questioned, looking to see where the noise came from. "It sounded like Luffy…"

"That's probably all in your head." Zoro grunted as he shoved a branch from his way.

"Do you even know where you're going!?"

* * *

"LUFFY….LUUUFFY! Ugh we can't even turn around for a second without worrying what that idiot will do." Usopp grumbled as he took step with branches snapping beneath his feet. It was getting late and no one has found Luffy.

"I should probably head back to the ship..." Usopp thought to himself. "Yea, Nami and Chopper are still back there, someone should check up on them!" Usopp said trying to self-justify his actions. Before turning around to head back, there was a sudden rustling sound causing Usopp to freeze in his tracks.

"I-It was probably just the wind." Usopp said trying to laugh it off. "T-there's nothing to be afraid of! Even if there could be ghosts…" the sudden thought made Usopp gulp nervously. He didn't always want be a coward. For once he wanted to prove himself and show the others that he can take care of himself without running away in panic. "I'm going to find Luffy, and nothing will get in my WAY! After all, I am the brave SOGEKING!" feeling more pumped up than ever before, the now proud pirate marched his way for Luffy when unexpectedly, there was another sudden rustling sound but this time much louder than from before. Usopp's legs begins to tremble in fear.

"W-who is there!? You should know that I have army of 10,000 Men!" Usopp fibbed trying to sound brave with his unsteady voice. Grabbing his sling shot, he held it up, waiting for a response. Shivers went down his spine as he heard laughter pierce through his ears. Slowly taking a step back, he gulped.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" his voice quivered.

_**"Oh? I think your voice says otherwise."**_

* * *

"It's getting late… I hope everyone's okay." Chopper thought to himself. He wasn't used to the ship being so quiet, there was always something going on, whether it was Zoro and Sanji bickering at each other and Usopp telling his tall tales, but now all he could hear was the sound of the water hitting against the ship and the wind howling in the air. He wanted so badly to help his friends, but felt helpless because of his fears. He felt as though that he would be more of a burden than actual help. Nami noticing chopper's distress, walks up to him.

"Don't worry Chopper…"Nami says placing her hand on his shoulder. "If there is one thing I can promise you, is that everything will be okay. This is Luffy we're talking about!" Hearing this from Nami, Chopper faintly smiles but in the inside he feels very uneasy.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours and there's still no sign of Luffy!" Sanji said blowing out the smoke from his cigarette. "Where could he have went—Zoro…Oi Zoro, are you listening to me!?"

"The trees..." Zoro said as he stared at one, "They all have weird markings." Sanji walks up to see what Zoro was talking about.

"Yea… you're right, this tree has it too." Sanji says as he notices a tree beside him with the same marking. "ASL... I wonder what it's supposed to mean."

* * *

"I'M SOOO HUNGRRYYY!" Luffy whined continuously. He slumps by a nearby tree and crosses his legs. With his stomach grumbling, Luffy starts regretting not asking Sanji for a lunch box before going out to explore. This isn't the first time being in a forest of course. Gramps left him to survive in forest once before so Luffy already has an idea of what to do. Rising himself up, Luffy creeps around looking for some animals or pretty much anything that could satisfy his hunger. After some time the straw hat finds himself in a swap, a perfect place to catch frogs. With a big grin across his face Luffy initiates his wild frog chase. As he ran back and forth all he could remember is how he and Ace would always catch animals. The thought made Luffy sad, because he knows it's a memory that can never happen again. Luffy shakes his head trying to forget what happened to his brother Ace, because all it would do is make him feel depressed. After finally catching a frog Luffy closes his eyes and swallows it in one whole. The feeling of the frog still moving in his mouth made him squirm but it was better than staying hungry and not eating at all. Luffy having his full, decided to continue on his quest but as he started moving he began feeling light headed making him stumble with each step he took. Slowly his vision started to become blurred. "Was this frog poisonous?" he thought to himself. Being unable to support himself Luffy falls to ground, panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face, eventually blacking out.

* * *

A/N: ooh poor Luffy D: well I hope u guys liked this! I'll try to post the next part up soon. Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
